Assylon
by CouldULiveLikeMe
Summary: The Doctor arrives on Assylon and is captured by the Daleks. Can he and the local populace put their wits together and defeat them? This story is meant to be set in it's own universe and the Doctor isn't actually the 14th.
1. Chapter 1

On the planet Skaro existed two lifeforms. The Kaleds and the Thals. They were interlocked for millions of years in a thermonuclear war. Eventually, a Kaled scientist known as Davros developed travel machines for the mutated remains of fallen Kaleds. He named his machine the Dalek. The Daleks became a new life form, determined to exterminate all life in the universe that differed from their own. They even tried to kill Davros for his troubles.

The Daleks have become an intergalactic power stronger than most others in the universe. They have tried to invade Earth several times and caught the attention of the Time Lords. They have enslaved various beings for their own purposes. The name Dalek is met with fear and hatred throughout the universe.

"Is the turret finished?" asked Kineia, her voice a commanding presence.

"Yes, sir," replied Marjott, gesturing towards the turret with her arms.

"Then fire!" ordered Kineia.

Rason climbed onto the turret and fired on the Daleks that were slowly approaching them.

"Aim for that oil tank!" ordered Kineia.

"That would kill our people as well as the Daleks!" replied Rason.

"Do it!"

Rason reluctantly did as he was told. He fired on the oil tank which destroyed both Assylonian and Dalek alike. He lay his head down in shame.

Kineia watched the destruction. She knew that Rason and Marjott were unhappy with her decision. She ignored it. This was the only way to defeat the Daleks. The lives lost here were worth the lives saved later.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and explored his surroundings. A vast, desert landscape covered the area around him. The only thing of interest spotted was a large facility resembling a military base. He decided to head towards the military base to see if there would be anyone for him to talk to.

He stepped through the front door. A screeching electronic voice greeted him, "You are the Doctor! You are an enemy of the Daleks! Do not move!" Four khaki-green shells surrounded him. Daleks. He felt his hearts beat faster as his jaw dropped.

"You will come with us!" exclaimed the lead Dalek. The Doctor knew that there was no resistance and so he followed along.

The Dalek led him to a cell and ordered, "You will wait in here,"

"Why not kill me now and get it over with?"

"You have knowledge which could be of use to us."

"Do you expect me to help you?"

"That is not necessary. Daleks have other means of extracting information. Now get inside!" It swivelled its gunstick towards the Doctor.

The Doctor grimaced and stepped into the cell.

Tools emerged from the wall. They projected beams towards the Doctor which immediately sent pain coursing through him. The tools retracted and the pain was over.

The Dalek turned and left him there. As soon as the Dalek was gone he tried to use the sonic screwdriver on the door. It was no use. He saw a security camera watching and tried the sonic screwdriver on that. This time it worked.

The Dalek returned the next day. "The supreme Dalek wishes to see you," it barked, "Come with me." The Doctor got to his feet and headed towards the Dalek. He ducked below the Dalek's gunstick. He pushed it away from himself as the Dalek cried, "Prisoner resisting! Prisoner resisting!" while volleying gunshots into the air, desperate for the Doctor's life to end. The Doctor turned around, pulling the Dalek, until he was on the outside of the cell and the Dalek was on the inside. He then let go and sprinted for his lives.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do not resist!" called the Dalek, firing shots that the Doctor avoided and trundling after him. The Doctor noticed an unguarded pathway leading to the base's power chamber. He ignored it for the time being and continued his sprint to freedom.

He headed towards the TARDIS where he would be safe while he tried to come up with a plan. He was pulling the key out of his pocket when three figures emerged from behind it and aimed their guns. "Can you please not?" he asked, "I've had guns pointed at me. I'd like a break from that now if you don't mind."

"You were a prisoner of the Daleks?" asked a short, stocky woman with an air of authority.

"Yes, hence why I ran away,"

"I don't trust him, sir," said a taller, dark-haired woman, "The Daleks sent him to spy on us."

"That's not true. I've been fighting them for centuries,"

"Rason, what do you think, do we trust him?" asked the clear commander of the group.

"I don't see any reason why not to. We should at least give him the benefit of the doubt," said a light-haired man, presumably Rason. "I thank you for the trust," said the Doctor.

"Very well," said the commander. "As it seems that you're a new arrival here I suppose we'd better introduce ourselves. This is the planet Assylon, our people have been attacking Dalek outposts for decades. They decided to end the threat by coming onto our home world with the intention of conquering it. Everyone in the group standing before you has been a prisoner of the Daleks at one time. They tried interrogating us to find weaknesses in our planet's defences. As you can see, we were fortunate enough to escape. I am Kineia, the other woman is Marjott and the man is Rason. You should come with us back to the town. There we can begin to plan a strategy." "It would be my honour," replied the Doctor.

After a long trek through the desert, they arrived at the town. It was full of several small houses, with one large building in the centre. The streets were full of people getting on with their daily lives. Kineia's group took the Doctor inside one of the houses.

"The Daleks have left an unguarded corridor leading to their power chamber."

"Thank you for sharing this information, Doctor," said Kineia.

"I could hack their security systems so that they don't notice us going inside," said Marjott.

"I have decided." said the Doctor, "Marjott will hack their security to make us invisible. I will lead Kineia and Rason to their power chamber."

The Daleks gathered in their council room around a white and bulky Dalek.

"We must teach these aliens not to resist. You will go to the city and start mass exterminations. They must suffer for their resistance."

"We obey!" the room echoed and the Daleks rolled out to get on with their mission.


	3. Chapter 3

A young girl sat in the sand with a piece of paper designing a spaceship. She gave it massive wings and coloured it with every colour at her disposal. She looked up and saw a group of Daleks heading towards her.

"Exterminate!" shouted the one in front and fired at her. Townspeople cried. The Dalek force turned and pointed their weapons at them. They fired with everything they had. It was a massacre, there were bodies lying everywhere. They littered the streets. Some of them had their skin burned to reveal only skeletons with the occasional muscle.

The Doctor could hear the screams coming from outside, "We need to get out of here."

"Not to worry," said Kineia, "I have a place prepared for events like this."

She pressed a button on the wall and a staircase opened. The group went down it. The staircase closed behind them.

"Are we going to let the Daleks kill our people like this?" asked Marjott, "There must be something we can do, Kineia."

"I'm afraid not. They're much too powerful for us now."

"Yes, well that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Trust me, this isn't easy for any of us, Marjott."

A few hours later, the group decided that it was time to come out of hiding.

"It's time we show the Daleks that we reject their conquest!" said the Doctor, "Come with me and we'll teach them a lesson they won't forget!"

"You can count on us, Doctor," said Kineia, "Now let's move out!"

The group arrived at the Dalek military base. Once there Marjott laid down her jamming device and started keying numbers, "I'll need to stay here. Their technology is adapting to my interference. I'll need to make sure they keep playing catch-up while you're inside there."

"I thank you for your help," said the Doctor.

"Oh, it's nothing. Anything to teach those Dalek bastards a lesson!"

"Lead on, Doctor," said Kineia.

The Doctor led Kineia and Rason through the Dalek base. They arrived at the power chamber. Equipment and controls filled the room. Kineia pulled out an explosive charge and placed it on the main terminal. Rason did the same.

"Now let's hope we get out as smoothly as we got in," said Kineia.

"We'd better hurry. Come on," said the Doctor and they ran towards the exit. A Dalek pulled out in front of them before they got out.

Rason gasped, "What are we going to do!?"

The Dalek fired a shot and they dived out of the way. It moved closer towards them as they scrambled back to their feet. A shot hit the Dalek in the back. They looked up and saw Marjott with her gun aimed at the Dalek. The Dalek turned around, "Do not move! Exterminate!"

"Now's our chance!" ordered Kineia and they got to their feet. Kineia and Rason fired their own guns on the Dalek.

The Dalek swivelled back to face them and Kineia aimed a shot at its eyestalk. It burst into flame. "Vision impaired! I cannot see!" It misfired as they ran out, Kineia stuck an explosive to it on the way.

"Better luck next time," quipped the Doctor as they emerged through the exit.

"Detonate the explosives! Now!" the Doctor ordered.

Kineia and Rason did as he said and they heard a mighty explosion from inside the base.

"Thank you for your help, Doctor. This was a vital victory for us," said Kineia. "I'm happy to be of service," said the Doctor, "We can never let the Daleks win. They are a danger to the entire universe."

"Do you think they'll strike back soon?"

"No, not yet. They will retreat now. You can expect to see them again though, you will need to be ready for them."

"We could talk to some of our allies and establish a defensive perimeter around the planet."

"That's a good idea. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to leave this planet now."

"Are you sure we can't convince you to stay with us?"

"Yes. Before I go, I want to say that you have my sympathy for the stress you must have been through from the Daleks. You need a long-term strategy to prevent them from taking your planet."

"Very well. Then it's been nice to meet you, Doctor," the two of them shook hands.

"Goodbye, Doctor," said Marjott, "If you need any help with technology, give me a call."

"Have a safe trip, Doctor," said Rason, "We'll miss you."

"Thank you all. It's been a pleasure to help, but now I've got a universe to explore. Goodbye."

He stepped into the TARDIS and the group watched in puzzlement as it disappeared.

"What sort of fuel does that?" asked Marjott.

The Dalek Supreme addressed the other Daleks, "Our power supply is gone. We must return to Skaro at once. We will inform the Emperor. We will have our revenge."


End file.
